Strandedwith IKUTO!
by Iloveyoutenshi
Summary: Rima submitted Amu into a contest to get a free plane ride to Hawaii with the famous Violinist, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She gets through the contest..due to Rima's demands, and finds herself stranded in the middle of nowhere with Ikuto.Rated T to be safe//Amuto/
1. Rima Why!

This is my second Shugo Chara fanfic...RnR please!

**Ikuto:Tenshi. You really love Amutos don't you.**

**Tenshi:Why? do you want me to love Tadamus??-asks him in a very superior voice-**

**Ikuto:...I'll be quiet.. i promise...**

**Tenshi:Goodcat!!**

**Amu:-giggles- Tenshi-chan, aren't you going to get the story started?**

**Tenshi: Yes i'm getting to it.. Can you say my sentence Dia?**

**Dia:Of course! Tenshi does not own Shugo Chara.**

Chapter1: Rima!! Why!!

Author

_Hop,step,jump_

_Drew,draw,drawn_

_Chip,syrup,whip,_

_Ipai aru no...._

"Helloo?*yawn*" said a really sleepy Amu

"Amu!!! What are you doing still sleeping?!! Don't you remember the contest?!" Rima shouted in the phone

_I think all of you want to know what this is about. Lets rewind back to 2 days ago...._

_"Amu. I entered you into a you are going to do it no matter what. UNDERSTOOD?" Rima said in a fierce voice_

_"What contest?? " i asked her_

_"You are going to win that contest and go on a free plane ride with Ikuto to Hawaii. And you WILL fall in love with him!"Rima said with a determined face._

_Thats right.. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.. I still love him.. But he has dreams.. Dreams that don't include me.. Ever since he became known, i haven't seen him._

_I wonder if he already forgot me?... Most probably yes.._

_"Rima.. Its impossible. I'm not miserable that you got Tadase and that i'm the only one in the guardians that dosen't have a boyfriend.I'm totally fine with that.. Besides.. he dosen't know me anymore..most probably.."I said dejectedly._

_"Amu. I don't care. You have to do this. If not for you.. at least for me. at least i know that i tried to get you to fall back in love again. Please Amu?..." Rima asked me with those puppy dog eyes.._

_"Fine Rima.. for you.I'll see you then."_

_End of flashback_

"Oh Rima!! Right on it!!" I said" I'll meet you at the fountain square in 20 minutes."

"Fine. But quick!! Its going to start in 40 minutes. and you still haven't registered in your name!"

I hung up the phone and dressed up.. Hmm a contest.. I picked out a pink and black checked skirt and a black leg warmer, i wore it along with my long sleeved white shirt with a violin on it. i don't know how bad that sounds i just said the first thing that came to my mind..

I tied up my hair in the usual way with my cross-clips. And I chara changed with Ran jumping over all the building roofs to get to the fountain square before Rima started calling my cellphone again.

I made it there in 15 minutes record time.

"Amu!!! Quick go sign your name! Then kick all their unhumorousdon't think thats a word asses!!" Rima said with a fierce look.

I signed my name and the person at the register smiled my name and gave me my nametag.

"For future reference" He said. "Thanks!!" i replied with a smile.

"Did you just say.. thanks?..." he asked me with a look of disbelief on his face.

"yes.... why" i replied "No.. its just that well all of the ladies which took their nametags didn't even spare a look at me let alone say thank you.."

"Oh. well you know.. Politeness is really important. Thanks then i better be heading in. Bye!"

I walked followed the crowd, apparently we had to walk into the town hall.

And choose a table to stand at. I chose a Table at the back corner.

From the things on the table, it looked like our first test was cooking.

There were cooking utensils and bowls all over the table.

Lucky for me, i was able to cook..

I don't know if it was good enough though..

But it calmed me to know that not even half of the girls in this town knew how to cook.

They were all too rich to even spare a thought about cooking.

Even though somehow i didn't want to be counted as a Ikuto Fan..

The thought of meeting him again really cheered me on to do the best i could..

Then someone stepped up onto the podium.

"Goodmorning Ladies! Thank you for coming today to our contest!

We will be having about 4 tests coming up. As you can see, our first test..

Is a cooking contest!!"

I heard some girls groaning about how they didn't know the first thing about cooking, and other girls looking around bored

"You are allowed to make anything you want, but it must contain this ingredient.... Apples.

There will be someone beside you so if you need any ingredients please ask it from them.

You may start now."

**End of chappie!!**

**Yeah i know.. when's Ikuto coming out!? **

**Right? Yeah.. I think he won't be coming out till later on...**

**Sorry about that ikuto lovers.. **

**Try and bear with the next few chappies then you'll get to see Ikuto!**

**Ikuto:I DIDN'T EVEN COME OUT!**

**Tenshi:-death glares at Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: Okay! i'll wait i'll wait...-whispers to Amu-Amu...I didn't come out...**

**Amu:Isn't that a good thing? **

**Suu:Desuu!**

**Ran:But i thought you wanted to meet Ikuto, Amu?**

**Amu:Yeah but not when he is right beside me.**

**Dia:Yoru you better stay away from Miki.**

**Yoru:WhyyyNya?!**

**Dia: You don't trust in your inner light. **

**Miki:..Dia....... **

**Dia:..Fine..Fine.. you can go near her.. Just don't TOUCH her.**

**Suu:.. Soreyori. Arigatou!! Review onegai! Desuu!**


	2. Contest Time!

**Thank you for your reviews, yukikittycatofwisdom,sierraphantom,Aznprid3x3,geni95 and x PyrusAngel x!! **

**And to Aznprid3x3.. All the contests are correct! except for Ran's.**

**Tenshi:Everyone! Lets all give our thanks to our beloved readers~!**

**Entire cast:-claps- Yay!! Beloved readers! **

**Ikuto: i did not take part in that just for future reference. And Yukikittycatofwisdom, i know you want me to come out right?**

**yukikittycatofwisdom:Yesyes!!**

**Amu:Ikuto!! **

**Ikuto: What?:S I thought you DIDN'T want me to come out..**

**Amu:...Humph! Tenshi! Lets just start the story!**

**Tenshi:Okay! i do not own Shugo chara!**

_Flashback_

_Is a cooking contest!!"_

_I heard some girls groaning about how they didn't know the first thing about cooking, and other girls looking around bored_

_"You are allowed to make anything you want, but it must contain this ingredient.... Apples._

_There will be someone beside you so if you need any ingredients please ask it from them._

_You may start now."_

_End of flashback_

Chapter2:Contest time!!

Author

Amu knowing most girls didn't know how to cook,

they would most probably make some fruit dessert..

But she decided to make something different..

Amu

Hmm... What about a typical parfait?..

Or maybe ammitsu?..

Hmm.... i got it!!

She wrote on the piece of paper:

2 bars of chocolate,

5 apples,

Yogurt,

Some wafers,

and chocolate icecream.

"I will get these items immediately." Said the maid.

A simple fondue with some ice cream should do perfectly!

"Suu.. chara change!"

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get into the final round with her own creation she chara changed with Suu.

I'm sure all the girls who don't know cooking will find some way to cheat.

The maid came running back with the tray of ingredients i asked for.

I talked along with the maid as i was cooking.

Her name was Maria. She was amazed at the way i cooked.

"Like a professional" she said to me.

I chopped up the apples into squares, after washing them, cutting out the part with seeds.

I cut the chocolate into pieces and put them in a bowl letting it melt slowly.

I had another idea and asked the maid to bring me some strawberries and whipped cream.

I put the yogurt in the bowl and i cut the strawberies into shapes of flowers and small little cats. (I don't know how thats possible..)

And put the strawberies in the yogurt. Then i sprinkled some cinnamon on top of it.

Then i placed the bowl in the middle of the plate and i put the chocolate in the microwave ,

knowing that fondue tasted best with warm chocolate.

Then i put the apples and the left over strawberries on sticks and poured the chocolate over it.

Then i was done! Just in time too. As the judge came to patronize my food. She smiled as soon as she saw it.

Apparently as i took a look around, what most girls did was cut up lots of fruits and make pretty pictures with them.

She tried not to smile while eating my food as it would make other girls think that she liked mine better.

After about 20 minutes or so, The results were announced:

"We have eliminated 25 participants in this round.

Those whom have yellow stickers on your tables, please make your way out of the town hall and

the rest of the girls with no stickers please make your way up front as we explain your next contest,

and let the maids clean the tables.

The next contest will be..

a embroidery contest!

You will all be given the materials you need on your table.

Please go back to the table you were at just now and sit down

please do not start till i tell you to do so."Said the man on the podium

_After everyone were in their seats_

_"_You may start now!"

I decided to make a embroidery of the garden back at my house.

"Miki, chara change"i whispered to Miki

Papa and Mama used to take good care of it, but after Ami was born, they always went on holidays,

the only real reason i could actually come to bother to take part in this contest was because they were on another

honeymoon in Rome. Not due to come back anytime soon.

In about 30 minutes i finished it. And i asked Maria what i could do.

She said i could make another one and choose which one i liked best to hand in or just sit and wait.

I had another 30 minutes so i decided to make another one, this one was of my friends and i.

I decided to hand in the one with my friends and i.

Because somehow it mean't more to me.

Then the Judge came around looking at everyones. Her face softened when she saw mine.

And then she walked on.

"In this round, 30 of you have been eliminated. Will those without a red sticker head out of the hall.

The next contest is a swordplay contest!

You will be given your choice of sword.

Please wear the armor given to you and go back to your table.

We will base on just one hit. We will have on judge for each pair.

Now. Please look for the table which has the same table number as you.

You may start as soon as your judge says start."

I was paired up with a beautiful girl with her hair tied in 2.

I heard the judge calling her Hoshina Utau.

Wasn't she the famous singer? What was she doing in such a contest?...

Oh well.

"You may start!"

She fought pretty well. Dodging every move,

and i dodging her every move too.

In the end everyone except Utau and i were finished.

We took so much time that the judge had to give us a tie.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You are so good!! I'm Hinamori Amu!"

"I'm.. Hoshina Utau..i know its so weird having to have a celeb in a contest to see another celeb.."Utau said sheepishly

"No way! I totally admire the fact that you want to fight fairly with everyone else who wants to see him!" i told her.

We became instant friends at that moment.

"We have eliminated another 50. we are left with 15 people now. Those which lost in the match

please make your way out of the hall. And the rest please come forward and sit on the seats.

The last contest.. Is a singing contest..

You are to pick a song which you want to sing and tell it to the DJ.

And sing it."

I was the 2nd last person.

I told the person i wanted to sing Kokoro no Tamago.

"Chara change, Dia"

I chara changed with Dia and sang with all my might.

And the last singer was Hoshina Utau.

But after my performance.

She said"I'm not good enough to beat that... Excuse me! I want to withdraw from the contest"

And with that she looked at me and said "have fun with Ikuto.. Tell him to come home soon...bye Amu-chan"

And she walked out..

I wonder what she mean't by

Tell him to come home?

"We have reached the end of our contest.

Our winner is, Hinamori Amu!

Congratulations Amu, Please head home and back, and come back here in 1 hour for a ride to the airport to meet Tsukiyomi Ikuto." said the man at the podium.

"Thank you.." i said i couldn't believe it!!

In one hour.. i was meeting Ikuto..

After 2 years.. Finally. i get to meet Ikuto..

I rushed out of the hall and told Rima the good news

" Rima!! i made it! i WON!!" i said excitedly

"I thought you said you didn't want to go" She said with a smile

".. iknow but!! I need to go home now and pack!! Thank you so so so much Rima!"

"Your welcome Amu, come back soon, we'll miss you!" Rima said.

"Me too!Bye Rima!" i said as i chara changed with Ran and headed home.

**I have finished chappie 2!**

**I found it kinda rambly.. **

**Did you?**

**So please review and give me some ideas on how i should arrange how they meet?**

**Tenshi:Yondekurete arigato!!**

**Dia:Tenshi-san, you have to believe in your own light that you done well.**

**Tenshi:Your right Dia.. Now Yoru,Miki do you want to say the line?**

**Miki:Okay! Ready Yoru?**

**Yoru:Yes Nya!**

**Miki&Yoru: Thank you for reading! Please review!Nya!**


	3. Finally, after 2 years

**Hihi Minna-san!**

**Tenshi:Lets thank all our readers for their reviews! **

**Amu:I get to meet Ikuto ..Right?...**

**Ikuto:Aww..You want me to come out!**

**Amu:Nooo...I was just getting prepared so i could hit you in case you came near -grins evilly-**

**Ikuto:Amu..you wouldn't do that to me would you?...**

**Amu:....Why...are you..l...looking at me like that?....**

**Dia:Anyway, Tenshi, does not own Shugo chara.**

_Flashback_

_After 2 years.. Finally. i get to meet Ikuto.._

_I rushed out of the hall and told Rima the good news_

_" Rima!! i made it! i WON!!" i said excitedly_

_"I thought you said you didn't want to go" She said with a smile_

_".. iknow but!! I need to go home now and pack!! Thank you so so so much Rima!"_

_"Your welcome Amu, come back soon, we'll miss you!" Rima said._

_"Me too!Bye Rima!" i said as i chara changed with Ran and headed home._

_End of flashback_

_Chapter3:After 2 years.._

Amu

Finally..I get to meet Ikuto!!..

Wait.. I need to pack the clothes i look the best in!

After 20 minutes

I think i'll just make do with these clothes,

i can always buy more at Hawaii..

Well.. I might as well just hang out at the beach for awhile..

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Hinamori Amu.

The reason i agreed to letting them have the competition.

Hoping that Amu would take part.

I wonder if she remembers me.

I wanted to go back to her.. But after seeing that pained look on her face after i left, i couldn't bear to leave and hurt her again.

But the next time i had come back, she was back to normal, as if nobody had left,

something looked feigned..But she still blushed when she was with that kiddy-king.

I came back every time i could so i could see her.

Yoru pestered me to walk up to her so he could talk to Miki too.

Like hell i'd hurt her again.

But it might have been Utau, knowing her she probably still hasn't got over the fact of loving me even though she's my sister.

Amu... I looked around everywhere for her.

Maybe she was taking part in the competition.

But there's no way she could have won to Utau.

", why did you come to the beach?" Yoru questioned.

"The last place i met her face to face before i left.I wonder if she remembered.."

Amu

I decided to head to the beach seeing that i still had some time left.

This was the last place i saw him.

"Amu-chan, we sense a shugo chara near" Miki said

Shugo chara... Thats right, Miki knew how i felt too..

Miki had loved Yoru, but if Ikuto leaves so does Yoru.

I walked on and saw a tall lean guy walking along the beach too...

..Could it be?.. Ikuto..

No way.. Don't raise your hopes to have them being torn down.

I believed he would come back to tease me.

But i waited. and waited.. and waited..

I ran forward to the person... wanting to ask about his shugo chara.

"Excuse me! You have a shugo chara too right?" I said in a friendly voice

The guy turned around...

My heart skipped a beat..

Ikuto?..

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

"Excuse me! You have a shugo chara too right?"A all to familliar voice said..

Could it be.. Amu?..

I turned around..

"Amu.. Long time no see.." I said...

"Ikuto....Ikuto!!" Amu started crying and ran forward to hug me.

"Amu..Whats wrong.. Why are you crying?" i said while she was crying in my chest.

"You left without a goodbye!! You left me here for 2 years waiting! and waiting.. i waited for you Ikuto.. You never came back!" Amu lifted up her head.

"I thought you forgot about .. I'm sorry. Don't cry.."

Amu

I finally met Ikuto.

2 years.. Finally..

He thought i forgot about him? What an idiot..

He looked at me with his caring eyes.

We just stood there for awhile.

His azure eyes. I missed looking into them..

Slowly, our face became closer..

"Ikuto... I think you better go.. You have a plane to catch to Hawaii with your contest winner.." I said before he kissed me.

I wanted a full explanation before i kissed him and regretted it because he already had a girlfriend or the other side of me wanted to kiss him. And that side of me almost won.

I would keep the part where i was the winner to myself..

"Yeah.. i need to go.. I won't be back very soon Amu. But i promise i will come back. No matter what. Just wait for me. Okay?" He said.

"Ok.."

Only him..

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Shit, i finally meet Amu and i need to go to Hawaii with some fangirl.

This is not going to be fun.

I would do anything for Amu.

Only her. She is the only girl which is different in my life.

I would do anything for her..

Just wait for me.. Amu..

**End of chappie 3!!**

**Thank you to Aznprid 3x3 for the idea of meeting at the beach .**

**And Thank you for reading!**

**Suu:Why didn't i come out desuu!T.T**

**Ran:Me either!!**

**Dia:I believe in my inner light that i will come out in the next chapter.-With a smile-**

** will come out in the next chapter.. as long as the readers leave me some reviews!**

**Ikuto:Yeah. So readers. Help Tenshi with the next chapters.**

**Amu: Its a competition!! The first 2 reviews for this chapter will decide what happens in the next chapter!**

**Ikuto:Make it quick because if you don't won't update!**

**Tenshi:Hey who says i wont!I will..Just well maybe not as fast as usual..**

**Amu:Tenshi finish this story quickly!! School is starting like in 5 days!!**

**Tenshi:Impossible. I will never finish a story in haste. It wouldn't be nice.**

**Dia:Tenshi, your inner light is very strong**

**Tenshi-tears of joy- Really! Dia, you can say the line!! **

**Dia:Thank you for reading. Readers. Believe in your inner light.. AND. review. **


	4. Surprise or Shock

**Hihi Minna-san!**

**Tenshi:Thanks for the reviews per-usual. I'm not really good at touching scenes..Sorry!!**

**Suu:Do you remember your promise Tenshi-san?**

**Tenshi:Yup! You,Ran and Dia will come out in this chapter!**

**Suu:You didn't forget!! I will make a cup of coffee for you..Desuu!**

**Tenshi:I don't like coffee..unless you put heaps of sugar inside-grins-**

**Ikuto:Just to make this go quickly.. Tenshi does not own Shugo Chara.**

****

Flashback

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Shit, i finally meet Amu and i need to go to Hawaii with some fangirl._

_This is not going to be fun._

_I would do anything for Amu._

_Only her. She is the only girl which is different in my life._

_I would do anything for her.._

_Just wait for me.. Amu.._

_End of flashback_

_Chapter4:Surprise!_

Amu

I finally met Ikuto!!And he still remembered me.

All i had to do is plan this properly and i would get to be with Ikuto forever..

I just had to make sure that he'd never leave me..

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Damn.. If only i could quit going to Hawaii with the winner.

Then i would stay here with Amu.

But no. My stupid father dosen't understand the word love.

Forget it. I'll just go to the stupid Hawaii. And i'll treat her really coldly.

Thats just perfect.

Amu

The best plan ever..

I'm sure he'll get a surprise with this.

Now all i needed is a really quick trip to the shop to buy hair spray cans.

Those types which you can wash off under water..

it'll be perfect.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

The stupid winner was running up towards me in the airport.

Wait.. Don't tell me..

the winner is..

A GUY!??!!

This is a whole different story!!

How could a GUY have won.

My stupid manager left me to myself as he always does he just gave me the ticket my violin and clothes and told me to wait for the winner.

"Yo, you must be Tsukiyomi Ikuto." The guy said to me

"Yeah... You won the contest?"I questioned him suspiciously

"Yeah"the voice cracked a bit and he cleared his voice"I'm Yousuke to meet 'ya"

I took a closer look at his hair..

His eyes..

His face..

The golden eyes.. The pink hair which SHE had not sprayed properly.. Her distinct figures..They were all there..

What was Amu doing pretending to be a guy?..

Oh well i'll let her have her fun for now...

"Oh is that lets just get onto my plane. There are no pilots. Its a auto-mated plane which will fly us to Hawaii." I said with a smirk

"Oh re-really.." She replied blushing under my gaze.

This was getting interesting..

Amu

Dammit! If i didn't put myself together he would find out!

Why does he look so amused.

We boarded the plane. The only people on the plane was Him and me.

"'re gay?" he asked and sat extremely close to me.

Wait.. he thought i was a guy.. And yet he is still sitting so close to me..

Is he.. gay!?!?! No way .. No way Amu no way..

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

I saw Amu's face when i sat closer to her.

It was priceless!! I brought my mouth to her ear.

"Why aren't you answering me..Amu?" I whispered in her ear.

"Wait. You already knew!?" Amu said in her normal voice.

"Yeah. You think I'm gay? "He said with a grin

"Nope!But but.. This ruined my plan..Oh well. Miki,Ran,Suu, Dia come on out.. Don't you want to meet Yoru?"Amu said with her usual cheerfulness

"Miki-nya!!"Yoru said with a genuine once in a lifetime smile

"Yoru... I mi--missed you.." Miki said with a shy smile

"Hey!! You come back and only give Miki and greeting?" Ran said with a pout

"Hello Suu, Ran.. Dia..Sorry i think i am going back to..Miki-nya!!" Yoru said

_Meanwhile..with Ikuto and Amu_

Amu

"You know Amu... It was mean of you to try and trick me.." Ikuto said frowning..

"Yeah says the guy who left for 2 years without telling me...." I said..starting to tear up again..

"Amu.. I'm back. I'll never leave you. But.. For you tricking me i think you should be punished.." He said with a smirk

"Wh-what?..." I said softly..

Author

Ikuto cupped Amu's face and kissed her without a second thought..

"How long i've waited for this moment" Ikuto thought

Amu moaned softly."I-Ikuto.." Ikuto smirked

Suddenly. The plane faced really bad turbulence.

The lovebirds parted and sat down immediately.

"What is happening desuu!Amu-chan!"Suu said desperately

"I think the plane is going down i think we better jump, where are the parachutes?"Dia said as calmly as usual

"Don't worry Miki-nya!! I'll save you if you need me nya!"Yoru said faithfully.

"Thank you Yoru..." Miki and Yoru still looked at each other with loveydovey eyes.

"Arghh!! Thats it Dia!! Chara Transform! Atashi no kokoro.. Unlock!! Amulet Diamond!"Amu shouted.

"Cat's can't fly Amu.. What about me?"Ikuto said

"Grab a parachute and i'll fly next to you in case it dosen't work." Amu said confidently.

"Okay. On 3....1,..2...3..Jump!!"

Ikuto, Amu , Yoru,Ran,Miki,Suu and Dia all jumped off the plane.

Luckily, Ikuto's parachute WAS working.

And they landed on a beach..

"Where are we?" Amu asked

"In the middle of nowhere. I have never known that there was a island at the south of Hawaii.." Ikuto replied casually.

"How do we get off here?!" Amu said frantically

"..We don't..We're stuck here till someone saves us.. I'm sorry Amu.." Ikuto said..

By then Amu and Dia had ended their Chara transform.

All of them just lay down on the beach thinking up of ideas to escape the island..

One by one they fell peacefully asleep..

End of chapter4

Tenshi:Readers! Were you satisfied?!

Ikuto:Yes.. Amu, me and a whole island. How much more perfect?

Amu:The fact that my mother like chara, Suu is with us?Ha!

Suu:Don't you ever dare to touch Amu-chan Ikuto!! -gives Ikuto 'thelook'-

Ikuto:Yes,Ma'am...-Whispers to Amu-But when she's not around..-Grins-

Amu:Hentai!!!

Tenshi:I would appreciate the fact that you don't shout in my ear Amu.

Amu:Hai!

Tenshi:Would you do the thanking Ran?

Ran:Thank you for reading! Go Go Go and Review! You can do it! Just press the button!!Yay!


	5. Sorry!

**Hihi Minna-san!**

**I'm so so so so sorry!**

**I uploaded the wrong story chapter!**

**I already replaced it.**

**But i'm glad you like that chappie!**

**Ikuto:How could you upload the wrong chapter.**

**Tenshi:I don't know it just happens.**

** haven't you started writing your story?**

**Tenshi:I want to warn my readers.I'm so so so sorry, but i'm having a MAJOR writer's block and i can't think of any ideas..If any of you have any ideas, please PM me..**

**Amu:NOOO!! The story!!!**

**Ikuto:...? I thought you didn't like me ..**

**Amu:Its called acting Ikuto. In this story i'm supposed to 'love' you.**

**Tenshi:Anyway.. again.. I'm so so sorry my beloved readers.. I will make sure that if i have any ideas i'll upload the chapter..**


	6. Getting settled in

**Hihi Minna-san!**

**Tenshi:Hello Everyone!**

**Ikuto:You decide to update AFTER school starts?**

**Tenshi:Yup, Sorry everyone! But i think i have a idea now!**

**Amu:Okay lets get started then!!!**

**Tenshi:I don't own Shugo Chara**

_Chapter5: Getting settled in._

_Flashback_

__

Luckily, Ikuto's parachute WAS working.

And they landed on a beach..

"Where are we?" Amu asked

"In the middle of nowhere. I have never known that there was a island at the south of Hawaii.." Ikuto replied casually.

"How do we get off here?!" Amu said frantically

"..We don't..We're stuck here till someone saves us.. I'm sorry Amu.." Ikuto said..

By then Amu and Dia had ended their Chara transform.

All of them just lay down on the beach thinking up of ideas to escape the island..

One by one they fell peacefully asleep..

End of flashback

Amu

Okay..So i'm stuck on a island in the middle of nowhere..

Okay the south of Hawaii.

Stupid technolegy..If a NORMAL pilot was navigating the plane, than i wouldn't have crashed with Ikuto.

"What are we going to do?"Miki asked with a worried face when we all woke up.

"How did we fall asleep anyway nya?" Yoru asked

"I don't know.. I just felt so sleepy.."Ran said with a yawn.

"I'll go look for a lake or something for water...Unless you don't mind drinking dirty sea water?" Ikuto said with a smirk

"Stop it! Anyway we'll all go. I... I'll look for some food on the way" I said. Trying to hide the fact that i was scared to be left alone

" She is scared. I think she forgot the fact that we're here"Dia said, as usual reading my mind.

"I'm not scared! Anyway lets just go!" I said.

"Look! There's Amu's stubborn character!" Ran said with a laugh.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

So maybe crashing into a island alone with Amu wasn't so bad..

I needed to find something to keep us warm at night.

I knew if i didn't do things right here.

Things would never be the same between her and me ever again.

I needed her. But what if she liked that kiddy-king.

If she did i couldn't be able to stop her of course.

What am i talking about anyway.

I have all the time in the world!

The only time someone would come and find us is after 1 month!

Cause thats the time when the stupid trip was supposed to be over.

"How long do we have to walk?" Amu said with her cute voice

"Tsukareta,desuu!" Suu said (tsuakerta means something like tired)

"You're flying!! How is that tiring!" Amu said

"Amu, i'll try and build a hut for us.. And a small hut for Yoru and your charas."I said

".. Wait.. I have to share a hut with you?!"

"It'll take time to build even one Amu. Besides. Its not as if i'm going to do anything you perverted kid."I said with a smirk

Amu

I would do anything to take that smirk of his face..

And i just knew how.

I ran up to him and jumped on him from behind.

Ikuto gave me a surprised look.

"What are you doing?.. I know you want to do that. But i haven't even build the hut yet"Ikuto said with a smirk

I quickly jumped off his back seeing that it didn't work. And mainly because i knew i was blushing

"Ooo.. Blushing now eh? What are you thinking of perverted kid?" He said while chuckling.

"Be quiet! You're the perverted one! besides!! I'm not a kid!" I protested.

"I found our lake." Ikuto said softly.

It was the most beautiful lake i had ever seen.

It was as if the trees had purposely stood away from the lake seeing how beautiful it was.

The clear water sparkled under the were water lilies floating at the surface of the water.

"So?Are you ready for our bath?" Ikuto asked

"Yup~!" I said with a smile"Wait.. Our?!" I made a big mistake.

Ikuto suddenly jumped on me which ended up with me below and him on top.

"So.. did you miss me while i was gone?So much that you'd want to take a bath with me,Amu-chan?" Ikuto asked with a smirk

"Don't get it the wrong way. I made a simple mistake" I looked away from his eyes "Get off me! And who said you can still call me Amu-chan since you left me for 2 freakin years."

Ikuto got off me with a grieve face. Maybe i said too much.

What am i talking about! Its true that he did leave me!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Maybe she really dosen't have anymore feelings to me anymore.. Is that possible?

It must have hurt.

I promised her that i would never let anyone hurt her.

And that person was me.

What the hell am i supposed to do.

"Win her back." Yoru said.

"Win who back?" Miki said

"Nothing." I said while giving Yoru a genuine grin.

"Amu, You can take your bath first.. I'll go look for some food." I turned away but she grabbed my wrist.

"Stay."

Did i just hear wrong?

"I.. I can't call you when i'm done if you go. As long as you stay far away from me and don't look at me, you can take a bath as well."Amu said furiously blushing

I hugged her."Aww. Amu i didn't know you felt that way about me.... I'll try and scavenge from the plane our suitcases. It should still be in there. Meanwhile Yoru will stay here. So that he can call me straight away if something happened.I'll be back in less than 5 minutes. Then you can go in first." I said knowing she would agree to this plan, i walked to the direction of our plane.

Amu

Maybe he was sorry..

Sure he was perverted, stupid, egotistical( i don't know what that means!) But that made me want to love him even more.

Wait! What was i thinking!

"Amu-chan! If you don't undress now, He will be back soon."Dia said with a calm smile

"Oh right!"I said"Thanks"

"You were thinking about him weren't you?" Miki said with a laugh

"No... Of course not!"I said while undressing"Ahh.. This water feels so warm!"

"I would..Its under the sun. Looks like i got here a second too late"Ikuto said with a disappointed face

"Very funny. I'll look over there. I think i'll get out soon.." i said.

"So quickly?"Ikuto pouted.

"Ding....Ding....Ding...."

"Wh..Wh..what..was...that.?!" I screamed.

**End of chapter!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think the next chapter should be?**

**Tenshi:Once again.. Sorry for the extremely late update..I'm thinking of typing out a new story..**

**Ikuto:Amuto??**

**Tenshi:..I was thinking about Cardcaptor sakura or something..Maybe final fantasy.. **

**Ikuto:Noo!!**

**Tenshi:Amu do you want a Amuto?If so i will.. I was thinking of writing maybe.. a Kuukamu..**

**Amu:Hmm..**

**Kuukai:Lets leave it up to the readers!**

**Tenshi:They'll so totally say Amuto. Right?!**

**Amu:Anyway, why not you say it today Dia?**

**Dia:Thank you for reading. Trust what you believe in.. But of course. Don't forget to review..Or your future may not be so bright..**


	7. Nice to meet you?

**Hihi Minna-san!**

**Tenshi:I'm so so so sorry everyone~**

**Amu:Hey you took so long~!**

**Ikuto:Whatever-Obviously pissed off-**

**Tenshi:Okay, i'll make it up to you..**

**Suu,Dia,Ran,Miki:Us too?**

**Tenshi:Yes....**

**Ran:Yay!I'll say the disclaimer~!**

**Suu:No it will be me desuu!**

**Miki:Hey!I have the right to say it!**

**Dia: -Whilst the 3 are arguing- Tenshi dosen't own Shugo Chara! **

**Ran,Miki,Suu:Dia!!Thats so sneaky!**

_Flashback_

_"Amu-chan! If you don't undress now, He will be back soon."Dia said with a calm smile_

_"Oh right!"I said"Thanks"_

_"You were thinking about him weren't you?" Miki said with a laugh_

_"No... Of course not!"I said while undressing"Ahh.. This water feels so warm!"_

_"I would..Its under the sun. Looks like i got here a second too late"Ikuto said with a disappointed face_

_"Very funny. I'll look over there. I think i'll get out soon.." i said._

_"So quickly?"Ikuto pouted._

_"Ding....Ding....Ding...."_

_"Wh..Wh..what..was...that.?!" I screamed._

_End of flashback_

_Chapter6:Natives village??_

Amu

Okay..CALM DOWN!

Ikuto is here..He won't do anything that will hurt me...

"Amu-chan!I feel another shugo chara's presence!" Miki informed me.

"Why didn't you feel it just now?" I asked her with panic in my voice.

"I don't know..Maybe its coming this way!" Ran said with a slight panicky voice .

"Oh no~!My clothes!! My clothes!" I screamed, half past caring that Ikuto could see me,I rushed out quickly put on my clothes and then i turned back to see Ikuto's amused yet serious face and shouted at him to put his clothes on before i ran behind the tree nearby.

"Geez Amu..." Ikuto teased as he sat beside me behind the tree, thankfully, fully dressed.

"Shut up~!!" I said blushing furiously at the fact that i knew he could have saw me like that.

"Ding Ding" The sound went off again.

"It sounds like a church bell" Ikuto said with a serious yet peaceful and quiet voice.

"Mou, Nande Koko made kurunn dayo!" A boy's voice said.[Why do we have to come all the way here!!]

"Datte..Shugo Chara kanjitan monn!" A voice, who i guessed was a shugo chara replied.[Because..I felt a Shugo Chara's presence!!]

"They're speaking in Japanese?..." I whispered to Ikuto.

"Yeah..I think its safe to go out and talk."Ikuto said.

"Wait!Ikuto!" But it was too late, he already walked out.

"Yo. Do you stay here?" Ikuto asked to the surprised boy.

".... You do not speak Japanese?" The boy replied with fluent english.

"We do.. But lets just stick with English. This is my Shugo chara, Yoru, I'm Ikuto, who're you?" Ikuto asked with his usual tone.

"I am Erick, this is my Shugo Chara, Kuro. Shiro, come on out." As he said this, another shugo chara, exactly the same as Kuro, but a white version came out from Erick's bag.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Shiro, Erick's Shugo Chara, Nice to meet you!" A cheerful and spirited like Shugo chara introduced himself.

"Yo, i'm Kuro, I guess you could say i'm the opposite of Shiro." Kuro replied, with a half-amused face.

"Nya!I'm Yoru, we're stranded here..Anyway to get back to Japan?" Yoru explained.

"..Maybe you'd want to come to the village?...Well after you introduce to us the pinkhaired girl who is still in hiding?" Kuro said politely with slight sarcasm.

Oh crap~!!They find out..What am i going to do!What am i going to do!!

I walked out after my shugo charas told me they could always chara transform if something went wrong.

"What? I wasn't hiding, i was trying to escape meeting you people."I said in my "Cool and Spicy" voice.

"Well, your Shugo Charas are surely different from what you are now.." Erick said with a kind smile..

I quickly decided to cut the act. He might be the only chance for us to escape from this island.

"Okay okay..I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you!" I said in the highest pitch possible.

"Wow, you are 2 totally different people.. Anyway, lets go back to my bell you heard was the church bell. When we are there, i shall introduce you to everyone...We haven't seen a new face in almost 10 years!" Erick said with excitement in his voice.

He led us through the trees and taught us how to swing across long rivers with vines.

Erick and I became fast friends in no time and we laughed together, our voices mixing to make a melody.

Ikuto was more quiet and he just watched us as we laughed together.

"Here we are!"Erick said with a bright smile as he led us into the looked like a very country-like place, most houses were made of wood, which gave it a very cosy look.

All of a sudden, many people realized us and came running up to us, they remained polite and gave us some place to walk of course, and they asked us respectfully where we had come from.

"We are from Japan.. Is there anyway of transportation to go back there?" Ikuto asked in a polite voice.

I noticed many of the girls swooning at the sight of Ikuto, and then i noticed the number of guys staring at me.

"....Well to tell you the truth, there WAS a way to get out..Our boat was just destroyed a few hours before, before Erick left the village." A lady in her 20's approached us and explained it calmly, by this time, the girls and guys were paying full attention, giving up on staring at Ikuto and i.

"You can always stay at the village with us!" A girl with a bubbly attitude said in a enthusiastic voice.

Surprisingly, when she said this, she stared at me, and not Ikuto...Maybe..Just maybe, there were some girls who wern't so star-struck by him.

"Yeah!Thats a great idea!" And soon enough, the whole crowd had started cheering about how good the idea was.

I was surprisingly, happy to stay there.. I guess because now that i knew Erick, leaving him at the moment would be leaving a friend forever..

"Sure!"I said with a bright smile, as i said this Ikuto gave me a straight glance.

Ran got the idea and she flew up to Ikuto telling him what i was thinking.

After awhile, his glance calmed down and he nodded.

"Well then, why not we get started with introductions?" Erick said with a smile.

"I'm Joseph,Erick's elder brother."He said with a wink as he messed up Erick's hair.

"I'm Kousuke I got stranded here like you guys, except, i don't wanna go back anyway" A tall lean guy said with a welcoming smile.

"Well...I'm Hinamori Amu, and this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto is a famous violinist, and im his childhood friend" I explained trying not to state that he and i had any special relationship.

"Well, I'm Eririn, Nice to meet you!" the sweet girl with the bubbly attitude said.

"Hello, I'm Mai, and this is my husband, Rui" A young lady in her 20's introduced with a sweet smile.

One by one, more and more people introduced themselves,they were all hospitable, and those with charas, were introduced with my charas, after awhile, i noticed that the boys and girls here are much different, they girls actually judged by the personality, instead of looks, of course they couldn't deny that Ikuto was very very good looking..And though the guys were staring at me at first, after awhile, they got along and treated me as a normal girl. Just like Erick, how COULD i leave this place?.. Now that i knew this place..I didn't feel stranded.

Ikuto was unusually quiet as we continued meeting everyone. I gave him a questioning look. He just gave a small smile and looked away..I wonder what happened to his normal egotistical self?

When we finally finished the introduction, Erick led me and Ikuto to where we were supposed to be staying. Luckily, Ikuto had found all mine and his possessions Erick was a dear and helped us to settle into a room.

"This used to be my elder sisters room" Erick explained after we saw the many nicely drawn pictures of the same person in the room."She used to have one best friend in this village, my sister was only about 2 years older than me, one day, she and her best friend, Kiran, went into the jungle to look for some animals to play with, but they never came back, the village set out with search parties. We searched for about 1 week. We finally accepted the fact that they were not able to be found anymore."Erick ended sadly.

"What was your elders sisters name?" Ikuto asked "Yukuri.." Erick said, after awhile he shook his head and smiled "I'm sorry we couldn't provide 2 rooms... But since your friends i'm sure you don't mind being in the same room right?" Erick asked

"No problem! Its 're just thankful for a place to stay, thanks so much Erick!" I said with a big smile. "Well i'll give you 2 some time to settle in...When you're done please come downstairs and have dinner with us."Erick said hospitably.

Erick flashed one last smile as he closed the door and headed down the stairs. "You seem so unlike yourself Ikuto, whats up?" I asked as i started unpacking my stuff into the small cupboard i found. Lucky, there was a bed and a sofa..I could just ask Ikuto to sleep on the sofa. No way was i going to sleep on the same bed as him i decided.

Suddenly, i found Ikuto's hands around my waist, holding me close to him. "Amu-koi...Do you really want to stay here? We would have so much more privacy if we just stayed in a hut in the jungle.." Ikuto whispered in my ear.

I shivered and i pushed him away. "Stop it! I'm not your play thing! I'm your FRIEND." I stated matter of factly. But of course, i knew that i loved every second of the time i spent with him..

I looked away and noticed he was quiet, then i looked back and saw that he still hadn't sat up after i pushed him..

Oh crap! Don't tell me he knocked his head and fainted or something! I jumped and scrambled to him and noticed his eyes were closed. I poked him a few times and realised he wasn't moving. "Ikuto you idiot!Wake up!" I whispered loudly while shaking him.

"I looked away for one second and i felt something heavy on me. Ikuto smirked as he pushed me. I blushed when i realised that he was on top of me.

"Get..*shift* off *shift* ME!!"I struggled and shouted and hit and anything that would get him off me.

"Aww..Amu, weren't you worried about me a half-minute ago?" Ikuto said innocently.

"Yeah..HALF A MINUTE AGO!" I shouted as i successfully pushed him off me, i raced into the bathroom to readjust my clothes and hair, Ran and Suu were giggling as they saw me flushing.

As soon as i was ready,i didn't bother to even glance a look at Ikuto and headed downstairs.

"Wow, that was fast, well okay, since Ikuto is here too, lets eat!" Joseph said with a chuckle

Erick and his brother lived alone with a couple of other kids, including, Eririn, Yuu, Shirai and Tanaka.

Eririn and i became fast friends and i told them all about what was happening in Japan. They Oohed and aahed at every detail. Yuu, was a 16 year old guy, Just 2 years older than me, he was quiet and talked with Ikuto about his violin, Ikuto was 19, but Yuu was so matured that Ikuto blended in with his conversation easily. Shirai was Yuu's girlfriend, she was very ladylike, and everything she done was with gracefulness, but when she walked around, she would fall down easily, despite her looks, she was very clumsy, which made me laugh. Tanaka was Eririn's boyfriend, Tanaka was a sporty and energetic guy, he laughed spiritedly, Eririn and Tanaka made a perfect couple.

"I'll be going up first then..Long day, goodnight."Yuu said softly, and headed upstairs to his room.

"I'll go on up too..Goodnight everybody" Shirai said and she made her way up.

"Well..Lets all go on up shall we?"Joseph said with a sleepy yawn.

We all slowly made our way up, before i entered my room, Erick and Joseph ruffled my hair and smiled.

No wonder they were brothers!

Ikuto was too sleepy to argue where we would sleep, as soon as he lay down on the sofa, he started sleeping soundly. Yoru and Miki were sleeping in their eggs. "Amu-chan! Arent you going to sleep yet?" Dia asked me. "Yup...As soon as I.." I glanced at Ikuto, sleeping soundly.

Unconsciously, i moved forward and stared at Ikuto's face. He looked exactly like a cat."Amu-chan!"Ran whined

"Right.." I said. I changed quickly and was about to sleep when i realised Ikuto might've been cold, i scrambled out of the bed and found a blanket and covered him, i hopped back into my bed and felt the warmth.. I wonder if i could sleep tonight?.......

**End of chappie!**

**Sorry it took so long :(**

**No time on the computer :(**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
